1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic album creation device for creating an electronic album from a result of scanning of an index sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
Creation of an album from captured photographs has hitherto been widely practiced. In the case of silver film photographs, such an album is created through operations; that is, an operation for manually cataloging photographs, and an operation for affixing on photograph mounts photographs desired to be left, or inserting the photographs into pockets formed in the photograph mounts of the album. In many cases, a comment pertaining to a date, a location, and a subject(s) is provided to enable a reader to vividly recall, at a future time, situations in which the photographs were taken, and a piece of paper having such a comment is mounted on the photograph mount of the album along with the photographs.
In recent years, in association with proliferation of digital cameras, personal computers, and printers, cataloging of an album can be performed in each household without consumption of great efforts, through use of so-called electronic album preparation software (refer to JP-A-8-63574, for example).